Justice
by ScariiKerii
Summary: Full Discript Inside! Light is turned into a vampire, and in an attempt to rid the world of evil he only drains the blood of criminals. But the police are not completly stupid, and they call in the detective L to solve the mystery. LxLight Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**Discription: **Ryuk, a bored vampire, decides to change a human for a laugh - unfortunately for Light Yagami, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He is changed, and though slightly horrified by what he has become, decides that if he has to kill to survive, then he will try and do something good with that. Using the alias Kira, he drains only criminals, leaving the word 'Kira' written nearby (in blood.) Of course, the mysterious deaths are soon noticed, and the famous detective L is called in. (LXLight)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any characters within the story!

I wrote this story for my English class, and I had a limit for length, so it's not as drawn out as I want it to be.

Just saying.

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Ryuk**

I sighed long and low. I was bored. No, that was an understatement. I was simply _sick and tired _of sitting around doing nothing. Everything was the same thing over and over. Boring…

"Haha! A pair-a-Aces! I win!" one of the vampireschortled.

The player who sat in front of him cursed, and handed over the money from the middle of the playing arena. _Bo-ring_.

I sat there for a long moment, thinking back to the fun I had attempted not five days ago. Perhaps… the boy was ready. I stood swiftly, ready to go out and check. The night had long since come over the city, and all was quiet except for the vampires in the same room as I.

"Hn? Where ya goin', Ryuk?" the winner of the poker game asked, glancing up at the tall vampire. He didn't notice the other vampire, the loser from before, peaking at his cards while his head was turned. On the other hand, perhaps he did, and he was going to get revenge later. I guessed the latter.

"I changed a human," I said honestly.

The vampires both laughed. "Gyahaha! How clumsy can ya get? You know the council won't approve of that!"

I ignored them. I could care less what the council thought. I was bored and I wouldn't sit around in the dark, waiting for interesting things to happen in the human world, and or the vampire one. For it hadn't happened in years, so why wait any longer?

Stepping out into the dark night, I went in search for the latest vampire created in the human world.

* * *

**Light Yagami**

"Gnn," I groaned. My body felt like a lead weight. My muscles ached and my throat felt like it was on fire. It took almost all of my strength to raise my arm to cover my eyes. The light from the early morning rays burned them, but despite that, the shadows that covered me helped. Getting my bearings, I slowly sat up, keeping my hand over my squinted eyes.

"Alive yet?" A voice asked from beside me. I jumped, and a guffaw sounded. I turned my head slightly, and gasped.

A black-clad man was standing to my right, leaning again a tree. He had black spiky hair, bright yellow eyes, and - were those fangs? _Yes_, I thought. _Fangs_.

The strange material of his tight shirt and leather pants made no noise as the - vampire? - got closer.

"You awake?" he asked. I could only nod insubstantially.

"Why do you look so surprised? I'm the vampireRyuk_, _who changed you. Seems like you noticed your own changes."

"_Vam-Vampire_?" I stammered.

"Humans often call us Vampires. Whatever," the man, thing, said.

"You _changed_ me? Does that mean… Am I a vampire now, too?"

The vampire grinned, an evil grin that made me shiver, but only a little. I was more curious now, not afraid.

"Why, yeah. I changed you. Wanna know why?"

"I think I already know," I said, raising my head to meet the vampire's gaze. My eyes had gotten used to the rising sun, but it was still an unusual bother.

"Oh? Well do tell."

"You want to drain me of my blood. You are a vampire."

The vampire's grin didn't waver. "Nah, I'm not gonna do that. See? You're already a vampire. Human blood doesn't flow through you."

"What?" I asked, rhetorically. "Then why are you not…burning up? The sun…"

"The sun is a bother. But, it'll stay like that for a few minutes, and then I gotta get going."

I nodded and slowly got to my feet. "A vampire, huh? Well, I've been waiting, Ryuk."

"Huh?" Ryuk asked.

"Vampires kill humans, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Most who do just drain the blood and kill them."

"Then, do I change humans?"

"Nah, you don't have to. There are already many vampires in the world, and they live forever, see? Therefore, the point of more immortal vampires wouldn't make much sense. Overpopulation. But hey, if you don't wanna be a vampire, just tell me and I can kill ya."

I paused for a minute, taking that in. "I have another question. Why was I chosen to be a vampire?"

"Chosen? You actually think you were chosen because you were so smart or something? You were simply around at the wrong time, Light Yagami. See, I was bored, and I needed some excitement."

"Excitement?"

"The truth is vampires don't have too much to do these days. Most of the time we drink capped blood and gamble. If we take the time to kill people, it gets a bit boring. Plus the others will laugh at you for working so hard. And killing other vampires is illegal in our world."

"You said you could kill me, though." I said.

"We have a special bond, 'cause I made you. So I can kill you,"

"I've got a plan for this already, Ryuk. I won't need to be killed."

"You're a smart thinker, aren't you?" the vampire said, nonchalantly.

"Number one in Japan, Ryuk," I bragged lightly.

"_Ooooh_," Ryuk sneered. "Well, Brains, what's your plan? Several humans have been turned into vampires in the last decade, but none have had a 'plan'."

"I plan to rid the world of its criminals."

"Criminals? What fun is that?"

"It's not 'fun'. It's for the good of the world. If I start killing humans, the world will be a better place. No muggers, rapists, murderers, robbers, or anything else. Soon enough people will start seeing that someone is killing criminals_. _And I want the world to know of my existence. That there's someone passing fair judgment on the wicked. Humans will realize this and after some time, criminals will be a lost concept."

"Why do you care?" Ryuk asked.

"Because… I've been bored, too. I understand now, I can do so much good."

"Be prepared for the fear and paranoia that belongs to only people who kill. It'll be your sanity on the line."

"I'll be prepared. Because, if it wasn't me, who's to say another person wouldn't have done the same? In addition, what if the person was wrong, evil, and did bad things for the world. I am the only person capable of this, and I'm willing. I'll change the world."

"The world, you say? You live in Japan, Light. How would you kill every criminal here, much less the world?"

"It won't be hard here. I'll learn how to do it in the quickest way, and when people learn of my power, they'll be begging me to take on the task around the world. Most will be so afraid of my power, crime will stop all together."

"I was wrong," Ryuk said, grinning wider. The sun behind him cast a strange golden hue"Humans are so… _interesting_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryuk**

I watched Light Yagami for a long time over the last few days. Light had killed roughly ten humans, ten criminals. He was getting used to the vampire scene, the nighttime thrill. 'Course, he was pretty gruesome with the killings, and I always had to be the one who cleaned it up, so, after one too many kills, I finally told Light that he couldn't be messy with this, and how to clean up cleanings easily. Vampires had connections with humans, a few close ones, and it was easy to get rid of bodies and blood.

I also noticed that Light's time between the killings was getting shorter, and his eyes were always looking for a bad person, for blood. I guessed this would happen. That Light would fall to the bloodlust, and forget all about the criminals he was supposedly only going to kill. His eyes were turning a bright red, a sign for all vampires that he wasn't controlled. If word got out to the other vampires, Light would be sentenced to die, for the good of all vampires.

I asked Light about that, Light agreed that yes, the blood was good, and he was getting addicted. Light said he would hold back, and make sure he could hold himself together.

After a few days, Light seemed to get his head back. His eyes turned back to a dark brown, and his copper hair and clothes didn't look like he didn't wash for a week. He killed one criminal every night, until he got used to it, then he killed more. It was like getting used to a drug that didn't affect him well, and he used it every day until his immune system kept his body from getting hurt. The kid _was _smart, but I guessed it wouldn't be too long before his plan would fail him. I hoped it wouldn't though; humans were _fun _for a change.

Light learned more about his vampire powers. The speed, strength, special senses, all that good stuff and _he_ used it. The killings were quicker, cleaner, and more efficient. The humans _were _noticing the change of pace, surprisingly. The news became littered with gossip and stories of 'unknown criminal deaths' all across Japan. Some people in cities were scared, worried that if they did wrong, they'd be killed, too.

Just like Light predicted. _Interesting_…

* * *

**Soichiro Yagami **

My son was dead. My son, my brilliant son, was with the ancestors. On top of that mess, there was a person going around, killing felons left and right. Getting the whole area of Japan in a frenzy. No one on the task force knows what to make of it. Most of them are mad, because without criminals to catch, being a police officer was becoming...useless.

I did have more time with my family, but that wasn't much better. Our son was long gone. No doubt in my mind he was dead, but Sayu and Sachiko still believed he may have run away, but I knew my son, and he would never do that. He wouldn't put his sister and mother into such depression. He was smart, the smartest high school student in Japan, some people claimed, and he knew running away was wrong. He wanted to follow his father's footsteps, for God's sake! A police officer!

* * *

As I sat down at the meeting - a meeting I was late for - the other heads from task forces and their members were arguing about the latest death tolls. I knew it wasn't a coincidence they were all dying. It was obviously a homicide, but what I didn't understand was why people didn't believe it yet. Most didn't agree because the murders were being committed too fast, too closely together. However, there was enough time between them. Enough for me to believe it was a killer. They noticed the draining of blood as a new form of killing, a strange one at that. The killings were always clean though, no sign of beating or external blood or internal organ failure. Just lack of blood. Some of the men believed it was an epidemic sweeping Japan, but how could that be? They were all criminals, why not innocent people?

"If they are just criminals, who's to say we have to stop -" a man started.

"Innocent or not, murder is murder!" another man interrupted.

More voices raised and argued.

"Now, now!" a man yelled over the hectic. "We still have to prove it's a mass homicide!"

More bickering.

"If that's the case then we have no choice but to call in L!" a man bellowed.

Dead silence, and then quiet whispers circulated the room.

"Uh, Chief," Matsuda murmured. "What's this L they're talking about?"

I turned to him. "Right, I forgot. It's your first time at the conference. We don't know L's real name. We also aren't sure where he lives. In fact, we still don't even know what he looks like. However, he has managed to solve every case he has ever worked on. And he's tackled every mystery this world has to offer. He lives in the shadows, but he's the best of the best. A last resort." I explained.

"We don't even know how to contact him!" someone said loudly.

"L is already on the move," a deep voice said. Everyone in the room turned to the noise. A man walked to the front of the room. Clad in all black. "Gentlemen, L has already begun his investigations into these incidents." I recognized him.

"Huh? Who's that?" Matsuda asked.

"That man's the only known person who can come in contact with L. Nobody knows his true identity either."

"Please, be silent," the male ordered. "L would now like to address the Delegates." He walked over, and placed a small laptop computer on a table in the center of the floor.

Lifting the head, the screen read "L" in black on a bold white background. The computer was hooked up to a monitor and shown on a larger screen behind him.

A disguised voice spoke from the computer, "Greetings, to all of you at the I.C.P.O. I am L. The difficulty of the case lies in it's unprecedented scope. Make no mistake; we are witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder. One that isn't forgivable. This case cannot be solved without the full cooperation of the I.C.P.O. That is all of the police organizations that represent throughout Asia. You need to make the choice whether to fully support the investigation at this meeting, or not. Also, additional cooperation from Japan's national police agencies."

Matsuda and I stood up. "What?" I asked. "Why Japan in particular?"

"Whether the crimes are executed by an individual or a group, there's a strong possibility that they are Japanese. Even if they're not, we can be sure that they are hiding somewhere in Japan."

"Based on?" I asked.

"Why Japan, you ask? I think I'll be able to have proof of that after I directly confront the culprit."

My eyes narrowed. "A direct confrontation?"

"At any rate, I would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan." he said, completely ignoring my question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Light Yagami**

"Ryuk, you should check this out," I told him. I was on a computer that was still on inside a home in the middle of Tokyo. The homeowner was out for the night, and I noticed the light from the computer screen from the walkway as I was traveling. I was curious about the recent events, and what people were thinking. Seeing as how I couldn't really go about during the day, I'd have to find out myself during the night.

"Websites like this are popping up everywhere," I said. The websites were about, well, about _me_.

"'The Legend of Kira the Savior,'" he read. "Sounds pretty cool. Is this about you?"

"Yeah, I think they've taken the name Kira from the English word, Killer. Can't say I'm too excited about that, but it looks like that's the name given to me. When I search the word 'Kira', I get tons of sites just like this one. The media hasn't noticed it. There still referring it as 'unexplained deaths among Japan's criminals.' But, the people of Japan understand. They know about me."

"Hnn." Ryuk grunted.

"Important Accouncment!" The television blared, calling my attention. I turned and saw a giant L in Cloister Black font, stood on the screen.

A grainy voice said, "Kira," meaning me, obviously, "I have my proof. I have seen your victims first hand, not a few minutes after their death."

My eyes widened. "How…?"

"You did kill Lind L. Taylor, who was taking my place as L. You see, Lind L. Taylor was a criminal convicted to death row two weeks from now. You have police records available to you, for you wouldn't know about me, L, unless you hacked the computer files. But, as far as the police knew, Lind L. Taylor could have been me. So, you took out that threat to save yourself. Well, Kira, I'm still here."

My eyebrows furrowed. This L knew too much.

"You hacked police records, Light?" Ryuk asked.

"My father is the Chief of Police, Ryuk. I had the passwords on the computer at home. It was easy enough to get into the files while my mom and sister were sleeping. I saw Lind L. Taylor's television broadcast earlier that day, I knew he was here, about him searching for me, but I had to be sure. And when I found out where he was, I killed him."

"And you didn't tell me?" he accused.

"I thought I had killed the threat, so there was no need to, Ryuk."

L continued, "The police arrested him in absolute secrecy. So of course, you would never know he was a convict. Even you can't get past those types of secrets."

"Haha, he's got you there," Ryuk chuckled.

"I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now, try to kill me! What's wrong? Come and get me. I'm right here." L chided.

I clinched my fists; of course I couldn't get to him! The guy was impossible to find, obviously L wasn't his real name, and the police wouldn't have records of where he lived, I didn't even know what he looked like!

"Well, Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all. You don't know who I am or where I am."

Ryuk laughed again.

"So there are some people you can't kill. Do you plan to not kill me because I am not a criminal? What if I were to stop you? Would you kill a threat to you? Yes, I believe you would without a moments hesitation because you want to continue what you believe is right. Kira, you've given me a helpful hint. I'll explain. We only reported L as Lind L. Taylor to the Kanto of Japan region. Surprised? You wouldn't have even known about that had you not been in the Kanto region at the time, and learned where Taylor was. And now, he's dead. I know where you are. Also, we learned of your first killings, the ones that the police disregarded. It seems your first, and most of them, were in the Kanto region as well. Shinjuku, more specifically. All with loss of blood. I am still not sure of your method of killing, but I assure you, now that I know where you are, you won't be able to hide it much longer. Keep your eyes out, Kira, because I'll catch you soon. Oh, and writing 'Kira' in the victim's blood by the scene, very original." The broadcast shut off.

I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. "Really?" I asked sarcastically "He'll catch me soon? Well, I accept, L. I will find you, and I will kill you! I. Am. Justice!"

"'Kira' in human blood, hmm? I was right, humans are so _interesting_!" Ryuk said behind me, grinning.

* * *

**L **

After the broadcast to Kanto, Kira became quiet. The killings stopped. Some of the police in Japan guessed that Kira was scared now, since he was found out. I didn't believe that. I knew Kira was just waiting until everyone stopped looking at him, to strike again.

But after weeks of Kira not being active, I lost many of the police's confidence. I tried to explain that Kira was just 'lying low', but they didn't listen. So they went about their usual work, and criminals started to rise again.

It confused me. I didn't expect Kira to be someone who would give up that easily. I thought that maybe he had mind power, to match my own. Which, I had no proof of yet, it was just a feeling. My feelings were 83.4 percent accurate most of my life.

The case was soon dropped into old files after one month of Kira being non-active. Some Kira supporters still reined, but they soon started doubting as well. I started questioning it, too, much to my surprise. Perhaps he has been too afraid to begin killing again, because of the broadcast. Kira was losing my interest, and I started searching other cases around the world to find one that caught my eye, but while I was searching another article stopped me.

_**Two Highly Dangerous Gang Bangers, Killed by our God Kira?**_

_**Written by: Nakatsu Suehei**__**  
**_**It's been confirmed that Toshi Akazawa and Kiomi Takahashi were found dead last Tuesday, drained of their blood. A clear sign of Kira's killings. Also left behind, was the other Kira sign, a bloody wall that read: "Kira is Justice!"**

**The killings are the same, but what if this is another person's doing? The writing on the wall speaks like he or she is not Kira, only speaking about Kira.**

**So? Does it seem like we have a second Kira on our hands?**

**Will another God step up and bring down the criminals of our world? **

"What's that you're reading, L?" Watari asked. I turned and saw that he held a tray of assorted goods. Cupcakes, candy, chocolates, tea, sugar cubes, and strawberries.

"Thank you, Watari," I told him. He nodded and settled the tray in front of me. "Just new Kira activity."

"He's back?" he asked.

"Perhaps," I mumbled as I chewed on a piece of candy. "There may be evidence of a second Kira."

"A second Kira?" Watari exclaimed. "What are you going to do?"

"Investigate further, and then if I am certain, I will inform the task force."

"How do you plan on investigating?"

"Going to the scene of the crime," I answered.

"Isn't that dangerous, L? What if you're hurt?"

"Hmm, you may be right. I suppose I should take precautions."

"Yes, I believe so." Watari agreed. I looked up to meet his eyes. Watari was like a father figure too me. We'd known each other my whole life, and he was the main reason I did the detective act. He knew I was only a detective because solving mysteries and cases were my hobby, and there was no sense of justice. If I told people that my way was right, it would simply be put that I had committed many crimes. That's why I only take on cases that pique my interest. It's not justice at all. And if it means being able to clear a case, I don't play fair, I'm a dishonest, cheating human who hates losing

I turned in my chair and looked back at the laptop. I heard Watari's soft footsteps as he retreated. I wondered if, after I caught Kira, I could live my own life away from the mysteries of others. Secretly, I wanted to be normal. Normal people intrigued me, the way they could go about their daily routines in almost utter bliss. Maybe I could never be normal, though. Perhaps I was stuck in my own rut.

I didn't grasp it until I looked down, that I was nibbling on the end of a strawberry, with _no_ chocolate on it. I _must_ be losing it, eating plain fruit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Light Yagami**

"Oh, _Liiiight_!"

I mentally sighed. Who knew Misa would be so…annoying?

Ryuk sighed, too. "Light, how could you keep this girl around? She's an annoying little _brat_. Yet you agree to change her into a vampire?"

"Misa is an irritant," I agreed, "but she is useful." Before I could explain further, Misa came running in. I winced slightly as she passed a window that was covered with a black curtain, the curtain fluttered back and it let in some of the late afternoon sunlight in.

"Oooh!" she exclaimed, jumping back away from the window and into the shadows. "I'm soo sorry, Light! I didn't mean to, I was just so happy you called and -" I raised my hand to tell her to stop talking.

"Just come back here and report," I told her. She followed my order and followed me to the back of the room. It was a small apartment, a one bedroom and one bathroom. It was cheap though, and I couldn't go out during the day, so I needed somewhere to stay.

Misa Amane was a very flamboyant Kira fan. Supposedly, I had killed the people who murdered her parents a few years ago, and now I was her hero. She had long blond hair that was usually pulled into two pony tails. She dressed in gothic like clothes, but a hint of an innocent doll look. She was pretty, don't get my wrong, but that wasn't my main worry. A girlfriend was the last thing on my mind, but I guessed it was about the second or third on Misa's. She honestly wanted to help Kira in anyway possible, but then there was the part where she wanted to be my lover as well.

It took a lot of convincing from her, and a lot of whining, but I agreed to let her help Kira. She was now my eyes and ears during the day time. She was still human (even if she wanted to be a vampire like me, I told her she would help me more as a human for now) and she was able to go out and do the things I couldn't. She told me she had no conscience for killing people, and I guess that was different enough. Most of the time I sent her out to get information on criminals, and everything she could about L. There wasn't much on L, as usual, but criminals were easy to get news of. Misa also ran a national website devoted for Kira fans. She got enough money from that the fact that I was Kira, and that many men just went to the website to see her pictures helped. Every once in a while she would do a few killings for me, and she'd leave behind a Kira message at the scene. It was a miracle that she hadn't been caught yet, but I had to have faith that she wasn't stupid enough to get caught. Misa also had another advantage. Her looks often made it easy for her to seduce the crazed men, and get the killing done easily. Perhaps if I was long, blonde, and had a set of breasts that made most women ooze with greed, Kira would have no trouble at all.

"So," she said. "I got a list of the newest criminals, but their really far away. All the way in Hokkaido."

"No matter," I told her. "I can get rid of them." I took the list from her and flipped through the names and addresses half-heartedly. Misa was an expert at this, finding where anyone was at any time.

"_Light_, you promised you'd take a break from this and be with me for a while," she said. I could hear the pout in her voice, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I can't tonight, Misa. I'm very busy."

"I bet your just gonna surf the web with Ryuk and drink blood." she mumbled.

"I am saving the world, Misa." I replied. "I just have a plan to go along with it."

"What plan? You haven't killed anyone in a long time."

"She's right, Light." Ryuk said.

I glared halfheartedly at him. He wasn't pay attention to me, though. "Fine. I'm just trying to figure out everything Misa. I have to stay out of the shadows long enough for people to forget about me."

"Like that'll happen. Your _Kira, _no one will forget you until the next three generations are dead. As in, like, _everyone. _Plus, they already know there's a second Kira, so they won't forget anytime soon." Misa said.

"Exactly. If everyone thinks you're the real Kira everyone will forget about the original. Then I can work undercover and get thoughts away from me. If I can do that, we can both save the world, Misa. And take down L."

"I don't care about the world or L. I only care about you, Light." She walked closer to me until she almost pressed me against the wall. Trying to be sexy, I suppose, but it didn't affect me.

"You _should_ care, Misa. If the world were a better place, we wouldn't have to hide out anymore. I wouldn't have to stay in one place."

"We would." she disagreed. "You're a vampire. You can't go out during the day, not like that's a bad thing, but I can't be with you then. And when I'm a vampire I can't either. It'd be pretty hard to rule the world for only half of the day."

Ignoring the fact that I was never going to turn Misa into a vampire, I said, "I am awake all day Misa. I just can't go out into the sunlight. That doesn't hinder me all that much."

"Yeah, like, not being able to see the sun anymore won't effect you," she said sarcastically. "Oh. My. God!"

"What?"

"I can never get a tan again! Ohmigod! Light! No more pretty tans! I'll be, like as pale as the dead!" she exclaimed with horror on her face.

"You would be dead," Ryuk told her, chuckling a little.

She glared at him and sighed. "I guess I have no choice. When can we get together, Light?"

"Soon, Misa, I promise." I raised my hand and brushed her hair back, putting on my best 'loving' face. Misa wouldn't tell the difference. I kissed her forehead lightly. "I'll see you soon."

She skipped away giddy, going to do my bidding.

"You're evil, Light. Treating her that way." Ryuk said, grinning.

"Like you're complaining, Ryuk."

"No, I guess I'm not."

Misa's work didn't go unnoticed by the public; they all considered there was a new Kira at works. Some websites mourned my 'death'. Some praised it. It didn't matter. I was alive - for the most part - and I was passing judgment on the world easily enough. Misa was just doing the killings. Which I would get back to in a matter of days. For now I had to wait until the criminals felt safe enough to return to the Kanto region. It had been quiet ever since Kira's reign, and I ordered Misa to keep away from this part of Japan. Once the fiends started their troublesome mischief, I would act.

Ryuk guessed I was just getting lazy and over this whole 'phase'. He was wrong, of course. It was all about getting Misa's hands dirtied until I could replace her once again. The plan was for her to get arrested. I knew Misa's love was too devout for her to tell about my being Kira. She'd rather die before telling anyone, I knew that for a fact. She would never guess I was the one who tipped off the police. A well thought-out plan indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight would be the end result of a very good plan, as well. Tonight, Ryuk and I, along with a few of his vampire buddies, would go on a criminal raid. Misa had rights to the findings of the meeting, but the reward for that would be given later. We would go to a local bar near Shinjuku, a run down place that wouldn't seem like any other ordinary bar, except that tonight it would hold some of Japan's more notorious killers. I couldn't kill them all, without losing control over my bloodlust, but the older vampires and Ryuk would be there for that. It would be done quickly, and easily. And all for the good of mankind.

* * *

Standing outside of the bar - well, not directly outside the door, I and the rest of the vampires were situated on the tops of a few neighboring rooftops, observing a few humans going in and out of the bar. Listening to the conversations inside. We waiting until the last criminal had stepped in, and we spilt up to get to work.

Ryuk would take care of one man who just left the bar. The man had gotten too nervous about being in the same place as so many wanted men. He was a smart man, but he still raped and murdered roughly twenty children under the legal age in the past week. He deserved to die, and running wouldn't stop Ryuk tonight.

The other vampires made their choices. They had a wide variety; murderers, rapists, burglars, ex-cons, runaways, and many more pricks.

_Him,_ I thought suddenly, knowing my prey for the night. Takuo Shibuimaru, a well-known serial rapist and murderer who had so far managed to evade capture by the police; I would put an end to that. The man was destined to die soon enough anyway.

"Alright, we have until someone hears a police siren. Hopefully we'll get a decent meal in." Ryuk mumbled to the rest. We agreed, and took our turns entering the bar one at a time.

* * *

**Touta Matsuda **

I waited impatiently in the bar, feeling highly uncomfortable surrounded by so many well-known criminals. I had to stop myself from glancing around nervously; that would give me away, if nothing else did.

The doors burst open, and immediately the place was in chaos - I pulled out my gun and began picking off the criminals who were trying to escape, one by one.

I was breathing hard by the end of the police raid, the adrenaline still shooting through me. Now that my job was over, I could step outside for a minute.

Standing outside in the bitter chill, thought of Chief Yagami inside, putting himself in danger again, almost as though he was _trying_ to get himself killed. Almost half a year had passed, and the chief still hadn't forgiven himself for the death of his son. We had no signs of his son or the killer. He didn't strike again, and with no evidence, there was really nothing anyone could do. The chief had been unwilling to accept that, however, and had continued to privately investigate Light's murder whilst he had been moved onto other cases at work.

I sighed, shifting my weight slightly. I couldn't shake a feeling of paranoia, as though I was being watched. I looked up at the roof and froze. A pair of eyes, glowing faintly red in the darkness, locked with my own, and I felt trapped by the piercing gaze. I stood standing completely still for a few seconds. It disapeared.

I looked around nervously. There wasn't anyone around, as far as I could tell. Then a piece of fluttering paper caught my eye, and I snatched it up from a puddle on the ground.

**_Stay out of buisness that doesn't consern you. -Kira_**

_I have to tell the chief about this! _I ran back inside, all thoughts of the eyes on the roof gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Light Yagami**

_That was a close one. _I shrank back on the rooftop, watching the man sprint back inside, calling for my father. _Chief Yagami_, that name could only belong to my dad. The boy, the _human_ had seen him, almost ruining his plan - Light was lucky in that the man's mind was still young and impressionable; the human mind is accustom to making excuses for what they see. I wasn't sure if any of the other vampires had been captured, but I was pleased to see Ryuk walk out unharmed. In fact, I was sure he was walking to find a new snack.

If only the police hadn't gotten involved. We could have handled it easily, but once the door flew open, in the true police style, the guns came out. Too bad I couldn't finish off my meal, Takuo Shibuimaru had gone out for a smoke, making him an all too target. I heard the shots and quickly scrambled away from the scene. L may think I was here and he was right, but I knew he could never know it was _me_. On the other hand, I didn't have any clue as to figure out who he was either. Another complication: my father. My father had joined the Kira Case, and by doing so he was indirectly hunting his own son. I wondered that if he knew it was me, that I was alive and I was Kira, would be stop working to catch me? I seriously didn't believe so, because my father would try and stop Kira, no matter if it was me. I was killing 'innocent' people. If you consider hard criminals innocent.

Pushing myself away from my hide out, I walked silently through the chaotic mob of police officers. They hardly noticed me; they were too worried about the causalities on both sides of the line. The place reeked of blood and my throat ached and burned. I could feel my eyes clouding over from bloodlust, I had to get away. Now.

Five blocks away from the crime scene, the scent washed away and I could only hear a faint squeal of the sirens. Another bar was on this street, along with many closed shops and a few houses. The bar seemed far less crowded than the last. There were even a few women working the drinks behind the counter. Maybe I could coax them out to the back and get my fill. Then I could concentrate on what happened and get my head straight, I had to plan my next act.

No one looked up when I entered through the door. As I did, the silly myth that _vampires had to be invited into a home to be aloud in _passed through my head. Perhaps the person who came up with that load of crap was involved with an overly polite vampire. I've met a few of my own. I was not very polite, to be honest.

Music wasn't blaring trough the speakers, but my high sense of hearing made everything all the louder. I could hear every conversation going on in the bar, and some other ones going on a few houses away. Walking up to the bar, I ordered red wine. The woman - no, _girl _- looked at me with obvious interest, but didn't say anything. If only everyone was like this girl, I didn't care if they looked, but unless they wanted to give free blood donations, I wasn't interested. Right now I was more in tune with the other _woman _behind the bar. She was tending to another man who was sitting near me on the row of stools by the counter. She had a very decent looking neck at the moment and I felt my mouth water. She may have felt my eyes on her because she turned to me and grinned. I smirked back.

She sauntered over my way, seeming to forget the man she was getting the order from.

"Why, hello." she purred.

"Hello," I greeted. "Done with his order?"

Her eyes flicked to the man, "No, actually. I'm sorry. Sir, what'll you have?" she asked him.

"How about a glass of water? Got any sugar packets?" he said, his voice shocked me with it's cold nonchalance. I couldn't get a good look at his face from his position. He sat on the stool in the most uncomfortable position I could imagine. His thighs were against his chest, both feet propped on the edge of the seat. A fetal position while sitting up, basically. One hand was resting on his knee, and his other was on his face. I could only guess that part; because his long, wild, black hair covered everything his face could offer.

The woman who was bartending, her name card read: Suki, gave him a strange look that he didn't see. "Yeah, I guess." She walked over to a sink on the far side of the drink mixers. She filled a glass with water, walked back to the man, and gave it to him.

"Sugar packets?" he asked again.

"Right," Suki murmured, and looked around for the packets. She found some, and slid two of them to him.

"Only two," he said, it was quiet and not meant for Suki to hear. He sighed slightly but opened the containers. He lifted his head and held the packs over him, like he was looking at a one-hundred dollar bill, checking for faulty money. He tore open the slip and held the sugar so high over the cup it was as if he wanted to make a mess. The small crystals landed in the glass, surprisingly, and he watched them with some interest.

"Weirdo," Suki grumbled. "I bet he's drunk."

"If I was drunk wouldn't I have asked for a glass of sake, and not water?" the man asked, never taking his eyes off of the falling sugar. Well, that's what I was guessing. I still couldn't see his face.

Suki spluttered at him, "I guess, but who puts sugar in water? That can't be healthy. Bet it'll make you fat."

"On the contrary, it does not. And anyway, I find that you can burn calories as long as you use your brain." he said it with such obvious seriousness, that it questioned Suki's intelligence.

"Hmph! So now you're calling me stupid?" she sneered.

The guy didn't reply, but he began swirling the sugar in the water with a spoon. I wasn't sure where he got it, but he acted like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Did you hear about that criminal raid down the road?" Suki asked me suddenly.

I kept my face calm as I answered. "Raid? No, I'm sorry, I haven't. What happened?"

"I dunno. I was here the whole night. A few men came in right before you, saying a bunch of police were at that bar down there, I think Namasaki owns it."

"Right. I remember that place. I haven't been in there for a long time, though." I lied.

"Interesting," the man beside me mused. "Because I thought you were just there."

"Um, I'm sorry, Mr.…?"

"You can call me Ryuzaki."

"Okay, Ryuzaki, why would you think I was just at a police filled bar?"

"Well," he said, picking up his glass and sipping it. "If you had been walking this way for the amount of time the police must have arrived, I know you should have heard the sirens."

"Sirens are blaring all the time in Tokyo; you think I'll notice a few more?" I asked, trying to reason my way out of this.

"Perhaps not…" he mumbled.

"I'm sure you can't be thinking I'm a cop or something?" I exclaimed, putting on a large, fake grin. I knew for a fact that this wasn't what he was thinking.

"Hmm, no. I do not believe you are a police officer."

"Good to know." I picked up my newly acquired red wine and took a sip. The liquid slid down my throat with ease, but it didn't saint any of the thirst. It was simply for show. A show I would regret later when I had to bring the overpriced drink back up.

"What's your name anyway?" Suki asked, leaning over the counter and giving both of us a view of her substantial breasts.

"Light Yagami." I answered.

"Oooh, _Light_? That's a unique name!" she squealed.

"I've been told that my whole life." I threw in a grin for good measure.

"Yagami…?" Ryuzaki asked. He still hadn't taken his eyes away from his drink.

"Yes? Do you recognize the name?"

"Yes… I know a Soichiro Yagami."

My father? I tried my best to hide the shock, because I didn't want to seem suspicious.

"I guess Yagami is a more common name than Ah!" Letting out a strangled gasp from a sharp stab of pain that shot up my arm. Willing myself to look down at my arm, half expecting it to be burning, and saw a bright, shinning… handcuff on my wrist?

"What?" I yelled.

Suki squeaked as she noticed the handcuff on my right arm. Why did it burn so much? The simple metal of the new appendage was relatively light, but perhaps there was a curse on it. I had no other explanation for the pain.

"I'm afraid you are under arrest, Yagami-kun." Ryuzaki told me.

"_Why_?" I asked, struggling against the restraint. Why in the world was I struggling against the thing as if it were bonded to my skin? I should be able to break through this thing like it was a tooth pick. Yet… I couldn't.

"I know for a fact you were at that raid, Yagami-kun. I do not know why, but I'm afraid I have to take you in regardless. I'm sure your father would enjoy seeing you. You were said to be dead, you know." he said, finally turning toward me. He had dark eyes, dark enough to be black and I couldn't see his pupils. He also had dark circles under his eyes, like every night of sleep he had was plagued with nightmares. Those eyes were emotionless, depthless, but his mouth was set in a small frown as if he was too lazy to _really_ arrest me. Then he raised his hand up to his face and clicked the other handcuff to his wrist.

What. The. Hell?

Where was the shock of pain for him?

"What's with the face?" Ryuzaki asked, cocking his head to the right.

"Besides the fact that I'm now handcuffed to you?" I asked sarcastically. "I could get away, I could kill you."

Suki gasped and flicked away to find the other waitress.

Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow. "Then what? You have no key, would you like carrying around a dead body? I hear the smells unbearable."

I glared at him ruefully.

Just then, the door to the bar opened, and there stood my father.

"Ah, Mr. Yagami, thank you for appearing so quickly. I know you were busy down the street." my capture said, oh so politely.

"No, no problem, Ryuzaki." My father was openly gaping at me. "Light? Is that really you?"

I couldn't exactly say, "No, sir. I'm not. I just have the same name and look a lot like him, but it's not me."

What I did do was try and run. Only problem, was I had a burning piece of metal infused in my skin and a cop on the other end. That didn't stop me from _trying_, though. Jerking away from the bar, I flung my right arm out and yanked at the chain that connected Ryuzaki and I. He shot forward toward me, and I took off. Bursting past my father and the other police men.

"Light!" Dad called. I ignored him. Running as fast as I could was harder with a guy trailing, attached to me, unfortunately.

I glanced back at him, his hair was blowing away from his face and his eyes never showed a hint of any emotion. I glared at him, willing him to be mad or scared or _something_! Of course he didn't reply to the glare. He was beneath him, obviously.

Just then, a flash of black clouded my vision to my left. The blob slowed and I could make out Ryuk's form while running. Ryuk kept up at my pace easily, he _was _a vampire.

"You in trouble, Light?" he asked.

"_No_, whatever gave you that idea?" I snarled. "We need to get out of here. Now."

"Right. Okay. But you'll owe me, Light."

Some vampires have the ability to fly, well not fly, but more like dash through the air. To human eyes, it would seem Ryuk, Ryuzaki, and disappeared. After a few moments of waiting, we were standing outside my apartment door. I didn't waste any time shoving through the door, foregoing the lock and slamming it shut.

Of course Misa wasn't here; she was off on a mission for me in the central region of Mt. Fuji. The thought made me relax. I didn't need to hear that high pitched voice right now. I did have to deal with another, softer voice, though.

"Nice place, but it's a bit dark." Ryuzaki mused.

"Be quiet."

"Oh? Now you want peace? Very well, but I don't appreciate you kidnapping me."

"I did not kidnap you! You handcuffed us together!"

"In the attempt to keep you in the same place, I'm not as weak as I look, but obviously you are stronger."

I couldn't help the grin the crossed my lips. "Of course I am."

"Light," Ryuk called from the kitchen. "What are you doing with this guy? And handcuffed? Are you on _that _side? I was wondering why you didn't like Misa…"

If I could have blushed, I probably would have then. (Vampire's can't blush.) But the chagrin was mostly evident on my face now.

"No! This guy handcuffed me, and I got away. I can't even touch these freaking things without burning myself!"

"Oh? Burn?" he asked. Ryuk proceeded to walk toward us, grabbing my arm; he lifted it and then hissed, throwing my arm back. "Silver."

"Silver?"

"Yeah, silver's bad for us." he said, glancing at Ryuzaki.

"What?" I asked with a slight chuckle was forming in my throat. It was too ridiculous. "Isn't that just werewolves?"

"Werewo -? No. It affects us as well, like a barrier. So we can't get past it without it burning our skin."

"And you tell me now!" I exclaimed.

"Most of us don't ever mess with silver. We never really have to. Most of us can sense when silver's near, too." Well, I apparently couldn't.

"May I cut in?" Ryuzaki asked. "What are you both talking about?"

Ryuk turned to him and chuckled.

"You really wanna know?" I watched Ryuk leaned toward and grinned at Ryuzaki. "I would like to know, yes."

"We're _vampires_,"

My eyes about popped out of my head. Was the vampire thing no longer a secret?

"What's with that face, Light?" Ryuk asked.

"What's with my face! Why did you just tell "

"I thought you were just being shy about the whole homo thing. You were serious? You're not?"

I growled. "I. Am. Not. Gay!"

"Okay, _okay_. Jeez." Ryuk held his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"A vampire?" Ryuzaki asked. He didn't sounds curious though, just indifferent. "How is that?"

"I turned Light." Ryuk told him.

"How?"

"A bite. You don't watch many vampire movies, do you?"

"No, not really." he mumbled. "I suppose it makes sense though, considering

Yagami-kun's disappearance. You're father was quite worried, Light-kun."

I flinched. I didn't want to hear about my father. If I could help it, I rarely thought of him or my old family. It would have been better for my father to think I was dead. It was now a lot more complicated. Who knows what he's thinking? His son, being gone for months and suddenly appearing, alive, and chained to Ryuzaki?

I wondered briefly if Ryuzaki was on the Kira case, but asking would bring attention to it. It would be stupid of me, to bring more attention, the attention I've been trying to hide, to myself.

I did tell him that it would have been better for my father to think I was dead. He agreed slightly, slightly because he told me that my dad _was_ more determined to be a better police officer and father. That he thought it was because I couldn't be a police officer anymore, so he was doing it for me. I didn't like the latter thought, but I understood why he thought that was true. It probably was, knowing my father. And now, my dad knew I was alive, and that I'd stolen Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki reminded me. Again I argued that I had _not stolen _anyone, that Ryuzaki had handcuffed me to him, so it wasn't my fault. Ryuzaki bluntly ignored me, and proceeded to search the apartment. I had to follow him, seeing as we were attached at the wrist. He didn't mind telling me the things he thought I should change about the place, especially the lights. Ryuk was laughing and following us around with an amused smile. He told Ryuzaki that light was painful to a vampire's eyes, which was why we didn't go out during the day. I thought that would be obvious to anyone, but of course Ryuzaki hadn't seen many vampire movies, like he said, so he had no idea. (The whole, vampire's burn in the sun, yeah, wrong. The light is unbearable sometimes, though.)

Another thing Ryuzaki asked was where my girlfriend was, the question was brought on when he saw Misa's clothes lying around the last room in the apartment, the bedroom. I cursed myself for not cleaning that up. Many of her skirts were scattered on the floor, along with a few shirts, and a bra that was hanging on the bathroom handle. Why hadn't I noticed that Misa was this messy?

"Well," Ryuk announced. "I guess you are straight!" His laughed echoed through the tiny dwelling.

I glared at him, but answered Ryuzaki's question. "Out of town, visiting family."

"Hmm," he said, poking the bra like he wasn't sure what it was. I snatched it up and shoved it in the closet. Ryuzaki looked amused and shocked at my outburst.

"What are you gonna do now, Light?" Ryuk asked, once the 'tour' was over and Ryuzaki and I were sitting on the couch. Well, I was sitting; Ryuzaki was more crouching like how he'd sat on the stool in the bar.

"Well, I kinda wish you'd tell me how to get these handcuffs off."

"A key." Ryuk said, raising his eyebrow, and looking at me like I was the dumbest person ever.

I turned to Ryuzaki. He looked stunned again, which was easy. His eyes still looked wide and tired and pupil-less.

"Why… I seem to have lost the key on the way here. That flying was pretty disheveling." he said, in that casual tone that pissed me off.

I clinched my hands, trying _very_ hard not to punch him in the face. Ryuk laughed again.

"Well, you could get a human to snap the silver. I'm sure it's not _that_ hard to do." Ryuk said helpfully.

I nodded uselessly. I didn't know when I could get this to happen. It would have to be before Misa got back, which should be within the week. I didn't know what human would have the items to cut the silver. I didn't make human friends.

"What time is it?" Ryuzaki asked suddenly.

My head turned to the electric clock sitting on the table beside the couch. It read: 4:38am. I told Ryuzaki this. His back slumped, and he looked utterly exhausted. Another thing I realized. I knew it already, but humans did need sleep. And I didn't. Ryuzaki would have to sleep, and I couldn't go out during the day. I would have to be close to him while he slept, the handcuff's chain wasn't very long...

_Click, click, click. _The ideas snapped together inside my head and I knew I'd have to be with Ryuzaki while he slept.

The idea didn't warm my heart, to say the least.

Ryuk seemed to be taken back from knowing the time. He mumbled too lowly for Ryuzaki to hear, "I gotta get going. Sunrise." I nodded back, and watched him flit out of the apartment.

"Where has he gone?" Ryuzaki asked. His eyes looked lazy, and tired.

"He had to go home." I answered, partly honestly. Ryuzaki nodded sleepily. "That's not very smart, Ryuzaki. Falling asleep with a hungry vampire chained to you."

"I believe you will not do that, Yagami-kun. You don't seem hungry to me."

I wasn't particularly hungry, in fact, the dull ache in my throat was normal. I wouldn't think of it unless it was brought up. Like when you breathe and you don't think about doing it until someone brings it up. It was as easy as breathing, and I didn't even need such a mundane action.

"Still not smart, I could kill you."

"It's not like you to kill me. I've really brought no harm to you." he mumbled, as if it was senseless to think he didn't know everything about me.

Other hand the burning silver handcuff and I knew that wasn't meant to _hurt_ me he hadn't marred me, despite my "kidnapping" him. I sighed.

"Light, may I be so rude to ask if this is where I'll be sleeping?" He just asked, while evidently asking if it was okay to ask. Clever.

It would have been nice to offer the bed, I hardly ever used it except to try and relax. But, as long as we were handcuffed I couldn't walk five feet away from Ryuzaki without the chain snagging I'd be as close to Ryuzaki as much as I didn't want. The couch would be safer, but it wasn't very comfortable, and it was darker in the bedroom… I sighed again.

"It would be the better choice, going to the bedroom." I said.

"Or perverted." Ryuzaki announced. "But that's nice of you. I never met a polite vampire."

"I am not a pervert, and I am polite." I imagined going, _hi, nice to meet you, I am the polite vampire. I want to be your friend, not suck your blood, _and I would hold my hand out in a very well-bred manner.

Ryuzaki yawned next to me; he didn't even get to raise his hand to cover his mouth before the yawn was over. He was really tired.

I stood and Ryuzaki did as well, still crouching, so he was a good foot shorter than me. That probably wasn't good for his back, either.

"Do you have anything with sugar?" he asked.

"No, but why would you want sugar products this late at night? Didn't you want to sleep?"

"Yes, but my Well, I don't like referring to him as a butler, but that's basically what he does, he usually gives me something sweet before I go to bed." I pictured a man in a suit, saying, "Master Ryuzaki, here are your milk and cookies." I didn't expect Ryuzaki to have a butler, and I didn't know he was obsessed with sweets.

Going to the bedroom; Ryuzaki lied down instantly, and I crawled in with him, seeing as I had no choice. I winced as the metal rubbed against my arm. Tomorrow, I'd search all of Tokyo to find someone to release me.

I exhaled noisily and watched Ryuzaki toss and turn until he looked comfortable. His back faced me, and all I could see was his navy blue jacket, white t-shirt, and ink black hair. He didn't move for a long time, and I wasn't sure how long I watched him. It was soothing, strangely enough, to watch his back rise and fall with his breathes and I started controlling my unnecessary breathing to be in time with his.

I was sure he was asleep and I wasn't even watching his head as I heard, "You have been staring, Light-kun." It was a quiet statement, as if he thought I was sleeping, too. Then silence. I wonder if he was sleep talking, but that declaration was too accurate to be so.

More silence.

After what seems like an hour, Ryuzaki is finally asleep. I found out because I finally got up the nerve to lean over and look. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open, and his thumb on the edge of his chin. He was quite… adorable without those big owl eyes shooting holes through your skull. I reached over, speculating whether Ryuzaki was about to snatch my wrist and wasn't really asleep, and brushed a stand of hair that had fallen over his eyes. He didn't stir. I relaxed. The metal of the chain clanked when I adjusted my body, but the sleeping man didn't awaken.


	7. Chapter 7

**L (also known as: Ryuzaki)**

I didn't move an inch as Light's fingers ran through my hair. I kept my breathing even, and my heartbeat calm. I wondered if he was going to kill me, if he was going to drain my blood like he'd done many times. How was I sure he had? He was a vampire. I did know a thing or two about vampires, and they sucked blood from humans. When I started thinking about it, everything set in place in my mind.

Light disappears, and Kira strikes, leaving only bloody graffiti and a lifeless body. The bodies are utterly fine, except for the loss of blood. Light walks into the bar, minutes after a police raid where many well known criminals were attending. Vampire's had superhuman abilities, one of them being inhuman speed, also explaining how Light got to the bar I was stationed at so fast. Light runs away from his father, saying it would be better for him. Light wanted to be a police officer like his father, hence, Kira only killing criminals…

Compiling this data, over and over in my head, I came to the conclusion. There was a 93.2 percent chance that Light Yagami, a vampire, was Kira, a murderer. The thought made me sick. I was lying in bed with a mass murderer, chained to him, and he hadn't killed me. I wondered why.

Light continued to brush through my hair with his fingers; it felt nice, regardless of the angry thoughts circling my head. I wanted to feel safe with this could-be-friend. I mulled it over, trying to stay awake, longing to keep feeling Light's gentle fingers arranging locks of my hair.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I did remember waking up. I lied perfectly still and tried to asses my position. I was alive, thankfully, and I didn't feel any pain as of yet. I felt a weight on my head and guessed it to still be Light's hand. My head felt as though it wasn't resting on the mattress anymore, and until I opened my eyes, I couldn't be sure. I was aware of the cool metal from the handcuff on my left wrist, and my other hand was grasping some sort of material. The smell around me was highly intoxicating, spicy and sweet. A fragrance I had never smelled before, and one I wanted to cap and put in a bottle. It made my mouth water.

"I know your awake, Ryuzaki." Light told me. I knew that he knew because vampires did not sleep. I didn't want to open my eyes just yet, though. I was too content.

"What time is it?" I asked. A hand lifted from my waist - why hadn't I noticed that before? - made the chain jiggle, and then plop back down.

"7:04am," he mumbled. I grunted back. I _really_ didn't want to get up. I'd probably only gotten one or two hours of sleep.

"You should go back to sleep." His breath brushed my ear. How did he expect me to go to sleep now? His hand started making lazy circles on my scalp.

"Yagami-kun, why are you doing this?" I received no answer. The roughly soft fingers traveled to the nape of my neck and down the column of my spine until they reached the collar of my shirt. Then they traced the line of my backbone down. I shivered and jumped a little when those cool fingers got to the hem of my shirt and descended upwards on my bare skin. I heard Light's deep inhale whilst he made patterns on my lower back.

"You're blood smells _sweet_," Light enlightened me in a husky voice.

Was that supposed to be a compliment? I wondered if Light _really_ _was_ as hungry as he warned me last night. Was I supposed to tell him I thought he smelled good, too? I finally opened my eyes. I couldn't see him, my face was facing him, but one of his elbows was bent under my head as a pillow. His forearm was across my forehead, his wrist bent and fingers stroking my hair. His right arm, the one chained to my left, was swung over my waist. The chest right against my back was hard and cool as if I were leaning against a brick wall in the middle of winter.

I was completely comfortable lying beside a vampire that could very well be Kira. Logic, anyone?

"Are you alright, Ryuzaki?" he asked teasingly.

"I am perfectly content, Yagami-kun." I said honestly. I heard the intake of breath again, and a cold nose nuzzled my neck. "Yagami-kun?"

"Call me _Light_." he purred.

I flushed. "Okay…Light-kun."

He growled lightly. "I like when you say my name," I blushed harder.

"Your blood is racing, Ryuzaki. Are you nervous?"

I was, but I wasn't about to admit to such. I was not afraid of Light, or a vampire, or Kira.

"No, but Light-kun, you told Ryuk that you weren't… homosexual."

"Mmm, but your blood calls to me, Ryuzaki."

"I can't control that," I mumbled in defense.

"I wanna try a bite… _Please_, Ryuzaki? I won't hurt you." he begged.

I made the mistake of tilting my head back to see him, and was just in time to see his _fangs _elongate and head toward my neck, and feel a scrape of bone against skin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Light Yagami**

_Whack!_

I shot back and crashed on the hard floor. Above me, Ryuzaki was dangling, half on and off the bed. His wrist was bright crimson from where the handcuff yanked him with me. That's what he gets for kicking me!

"_What the hell!_" I shouted.

Ryuzaki looked down at me with deep regret in his abysmal eyes. I felt my scowl evaporate faster than it emerged. I couldn't be mad at Ryuzaki, especially when he gave me that look and when he was oozing apologetic waves. Just looking at him made my dead heart hurt.

"I'm sorry, Yagami-kun. I didn't mean to hurt you,"

I gave him a small smile. "I told you to call me Light."

He tried to smile back, but it came out in a grimace. "Right. Light-kun." My lifeless heart tingled with relief.

"Light-kun," he murmured.

"Yes?"

"I must be honest. You are... I guess my only friend. If you consider yourself that… that is."

Friend? I hadn't thought of it. "I guess I am," I said, grinning.

He nodded. "Well, I am a member of the police force…"

"You're working with my dad on the Kira case, right?"

His head snapped up, shocked that I'd guessed this far. "Yes, ah, how did you know?"

"I've been keeping tabs on him, despite the fact that you think I don't." I lied only slightly.

"Oh. I am indeed working on the Kira case."

I said nothing. I couldn't really, because what would I say? "Yeah, I know. I'm Kira."? No.

"What do you think about Kira, Light-kun?"

_Tread lightly_, I warned myself. "I think Kira has done some good things. Killing criminals is smart."

"Hnn, but wouldn't it be murder?"

"Some of the people he killed were murderers as well."

"That makes it alright? If they kill someone you can kill them?"

"If they die than no one else will be hurt."

"What if they're locked in prison? They're hurting no one there." Ryuzaki's owl eyes watching me intently.

"People can break out, and I know there are such things as prison rapes and acts of violence."

"True," he bit the end of his thumb nail in thought. Then jerked at the handcuff. "Sit back on the bed, please Light-kun. This isn't very comfortable."

I agreed and stood, sitting beside Ryuzaki on the bed.

"Light-kun, the rest of us, your father and the task force, are trying to catch Kira."

I nodded, telling him to go on.

"And I am starting to suspect… that you, Light Yagami, are Kira."

_Smash!_

My fist collided with Ryuzaki's nose. Ryuzaki sat frozen, clinching his teeth in pain, but the blow only managed to make his back lean, not _knock _him back. And I was the vampire! I must have been holding back…

"_Light-kun, that was extremely irrational_." he gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"You just accused me of being Kira!" I _was _Kira, but I couldn't let Ryuzaki know I was punching him because I was worried.

"_Yes, I did. Think of it, Light-kun. You disappear from the world, Kira emerges, and you are found at a criminal raid and enter the bar where I was stationed at record speed. Your vampire powers. Also, the criminals who died by Kira's hand are all drained of blood, a vampire mark. You run away from your father because he's on the Kira case, otherwise I believe you would have told him you were a vampire."_

Those were all _very _good points, but no _true_ evidence. I removed my hand from his nose. It was bleeding. I instantly held my breath. The smell would be too much for me if I inhaled it now. I stood and walked toward the bathroom. Ryuzaki had to follow me, seeing as how we were attached.

"Sit," I ordered, pointing to the edge of the tub.

"Are you going to bathe me?" Ryuzaki asked.

I sputtered, "No! I'm just going to wet a towel and clean your face!"

We walked to the connecting 'sink room' and I wet a washcloth, rinsed it, and walked back with Ryuzaki. Crouching low enough to be eye-level with him while he was sitting on the tub, I wiped the blood from his nose and mouth, making sure to not breath during the whole process.

"Here," I instructed him to hold the towel to his nose until it stopped bleeding. He did so, and we sat there for a few minutes, until Ryuzaki said it was fine now. Taking back the cloth, I agreed that it was fine. Not broken, at least. I had held back.

"I really want to go to town today, Ryuzaki. I want this handcuff off." I did want it off, it was starting to chafe my wrist, but honestly, I didn't want to be away from Ryuzaki. Even if he thought I was Kira, even if he was working to catch me. His smell intoxicated me and I wanted his companionship, being a vampire was lonely. Ryuk wasn't much for a friend.

A pause. "Alright, Light-kun. I also wish to have some cake. I'm going to have low-blood sugar…"

I chuckled despite my thoughts of leaving Ryuzaki. "I bet you're hungry, huh? We'll stop by a café on the way, okay?" Really, I just want to spend more time with him.

Ryuzaki nodded and followed me back to the bedroom. I realized something along the way.

"Ryuzaki, how can I change clothes with this handcuff attached to me?"

Ryuzaki ponders this for a second, comprehending the dilemma. "You could tear the shirt off, I'm sure it's not a big deal. One shirt…"

I figured he was right; there was no other way to get the shirt off without damaging it… I unfastened each button with ease, and then slid my left arm out, and pulled the right one off as far as I could. It now hung from the chain of the handcuffs, unable to be taken off without removal of the cuffs. I paused then, seeing another issue.

"If I rip it, I can't put on another shirt."

"Ah, seems you're right." he mumbled. I twisted to see him, and he's staring at my chest, so I turned back around. Slipping the shirt back on, I contented myself with the fact that I can change, shower, etc, when I get the cuffs off.

"Light-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Ryuk said you can't go out during the day,"

"Ah, I _can_. We don't burn or anything, but it does hurt my eyes. It's raining, though. Can't you hear it?"

Ryuzaki tilted his head for a moment, and then straightened. "I see. I had not noticed."

_I hadn't until you smacked me with your foot… _I think.

"May I use your toilet?" Ryuzaki asked.

I forget sometimes that human's have that need also. "Yes, of course."

I had to walk with him to the toilet room, but it was a small room and I didn't have to be right there while Ryuzaki did his business, so I stood outside the small room, getting as far as I could away from him while being chained. It was an awkward situation, but necessary.

After two minutes, Ryuzaki was presentable, and we walked outside in the rain, both of us holding umbrellas.

The early morning was dreary, the rain pelted down as many people rushed around streets to their cars or into dry shops. Colorful umbrellas sprinkled the blue day-break. Ryuzaki and I walked along, close enough for our shoulders to brush every now and then. I told myself it was because the sidewalks were crowded and this was to preserve space, but even as I tried to convince myself of that I thought about how I liked being by Ryuzaki's side, being close to him.

I felt Ryuzaki's hand brush mine, by accident I was sure, but it made my stomach turn into knots. In a good way.

Then, Ryuzaki grabbed my hand. I glanced down anxiously, and saw him rearrange our fingers so they intertwined.

"Ryuzaki?" I asked, evidently gesturing to our linked hands.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun. I just…"

I squeezed his hand lightly, silently telling him it was alright, I didn't mind. I didn't mind _at all_.


	9. Chapter 9

**L (also known as: Ryuzaki)  
**

We walked for a long time like that, hand in hand, chained, and safe under our umbrellas. I was content, and raging all at the same time. I knew my duty, and I knew what I did was irreversible. I was 98 percent sure Light Yagami was Kira, and 84 percent sure I was falling for him. Not Kira, no, _Light_. They were two different beings in my mind. Light Yagami was a university student who was bitten into a new world. He wanted to be a police officer and fight for justice. He is innocent, and I believe he is still there, deep down. Kira is a mass murderer who kills criminals and fights for 'justice' as well. Kira has taken over Light's mind and will continue to stay there until Light Yagami has left this world. What terrible irony, that I, L, fall for him.

The plan was all set; despite the agony it felt for me to inform Watari that it was time. I was torn, between being with Light-kun longer or killing Kira sooner. By saving, perhaps the world, from Kira, I would loose a very good friend. It was for the best though, no matter my despair. As I used the opportunity in the bathroom while Light had his back turned, I pulled out my innocent enough cellular phone. I had no use of it, in fact it was the first time I ever used it. I pressed the button to send Watari an email, and I wrote:

"The time is now. Please follow us. I'll need a gun with silver bullets. Kira is Light Yagami. Don't tell his father yet. Wait until I take the handcuffs off." A simple message, one that would tell Watari everything he needed to know. He would know I was confronting Kira, and that I was 'kidnapped' by one, Light Yagami. So he also knew who Kira was, and that I was planning his demise. Watari was very smart, and knew I knew what I was doing, and trusted me completely. If I didn't come out of the confrontation alive, he knew what to do, what to tell the others. Everything. I silently thanked Watari for his servitude, and trust. I deleted the message, and exited the bathroom, with Light being none the wiser.

The small tracking devise within the cellular phone would inform Watari of my placement. This whole time I was sure Watari knew where I was, with Light. He could have called the police any time to come and get me, but he didn't. I sometimes wondered if Watari was psychic in some sense. Anyway, while Light and I sat down at whichever café, I would pull something from my pocket, a key. The key to the handcuffs that I had never really lost. I would act surprised, and when Light got angry, I would say something about how I wanted to spend time with Light, and get Light away from the topic while I released the handcuffs. (I noticed he strayed away from any emotional confliction when he and I spoke.) I was sure Light wouldn't run away after this. It wasn't like him, and I had a feeling - or did I just hope for it? - That he liked spending time with me, too.

After this, I would be approached by an 'old friend'; most likely that role will be played by one of the task force. Maybe Matsuda. I would tell Light to please excuse me, stand and promptly attempt a fake conversation about the past with the friend. While he and I spoke, the person sitting behind Light in the next booth - also a stand in, undercover cop - would ask Light for some condiment at the table, thus taking Light's attention away from my friend and me. The 'friend' would slip me what I needed, a gun, loaded with silver bullets. I'd requested these guns long before, guns with silver bullets, simply because they were known to get rid of whomever better than normal bullet cases quicker. But, now, that Kira is a vampire with a silver weakness, it all works out. I would have to hide the gun inside the thin jacket I'd worn from the bar last night, and I was pretty confident that it would be unnoticed.

I wasn't sure how I would get Light outside. I was not going to shoot him down in a café. We would be alone somewhere, somewhere where I could speak to him, and kill him easily. I flinched mentally at my malice. Was I really so hell bent on killing him? No. I was killing Kira, for everyone. For Japan's safety. Oh, how I wanted to just run away with Light. Tell him I knew he was Kira and that he'd give it up to be with me. Then we could be happy and safe. But he was a vampire and I was human. I was a detective and he was a murderer. He was Kira and I was L. I yearned for it to be just _Ryuzaki and Light_.

The world didn't end in happy endings, though, and my thoughts were just fantasies that would _never _come true.

I felt dreadful all the way to the café. My mood matched the rainy morning. I gripped Light's hand a little tighter, thinking, "Don't let me kill you. I don't want to!" Of course he couldn't hear that. I must kill Kira. Light looked over at me, but I kept myself from looking back. I didn't think my will was that strong at the moment.

The café approached faster than I would have liked.

"Here," Light said, pulling me to a stop. "I used to love this place when I was…human."

The small shop was called Sakura Café, a very general name. The outside was bland, but when we stepped in it was like we entered a pink wonderland that smelled of coffee. The smell was remarkable, but I couldn't help wanting to be back in bed with Light. Too late now.

We were seated at a small booth near the door, a good place. One that wasn't planned, nevertheless it was accommodative. I recognized the man in the booth behind us, and he nodded to me, telling me that he was ready for whatever went down. I wasn't sure I was.

Light sat in front of me, across the table, the handcuffs weren't long enough to do without our hands being on the table, and Light did this, still clutching my hand. I was happy to see this, that he didn't care who saw us.

When the waitress came to get our order I got coffee, black, and Light asked for an unadorned glass of water. He wouldn't drink it, I learned vampires only drink blood but he didn't want to sit here without anything in front of him. The waitress glanced at our joint hands and then walked away politely.

"I thought you wanted cake," Light wondered.

"I'll ask for it later, I just really want some coffee in me."

He nodded understandingly. "Ryuzaki, why do you sit like that?"

I looked down at myself. Ah, I did sit quite differently than other people, don't I? "I believe that when I sit like this, I am raising my deductive reasoning by 40 percent."

He raised an eyebrow with a small grin tugging on his mouth. As if he wanted to laugh. "It can't be good for your back. Neither can all that sweet stuff you eat."

"Well, it keeps me up, for one." I replied. "I stay up late a lot."

"And...?"

"Hmm...I've always eaten them as a child, so I guess it's just the natural craving for something, I suppose."

Light nodded again seeing as how he couldn't answer me. The waitress came back and gave us our drinks. The coffee was warm and I was glad to take a sip of it. I tried to detach my hand from Light's, but he only held it firmly. I paid no heed to this, and reached for the sugar dispensers with my right hand.

"Light-kun, if you'll be okay with it, I need both hands to tear it."

However, Light just stretched with his free hand and held the other side of the packet. "Tear with me," he orders.

"We'll make a mess," I warned. Again he didn't listen to me and started tugging at his end.I did the same and we only manage to spill a few grains on the table. I poured the sugar in the coffee and stirred it with a spoon. I happened to glance up, and saw Matsuda standing in the back of the café; he was waiting until I took off the handcuffs.

I reached in my pocket and felt the warm metal of the key there. I turned my gaze back to Light. "I'm sorry Light-kun. It seems I haven't lost that key after all…"

His eyes widened and then narrowed angrily. "_What?_"

I pulled the petite key out. "I'm terribly sorry Light-kun. I thought the key had fallen - No. Actually, I'll be honest. I wanted to spend more time with you. Light's scowl dropped like it ordinarily did when he was pleasantly surprised.

"I-I don't know what to say," he stuttered. I smiled softly at him and pushed the key in the slot on my handcuff. The tumbler clicked, and I was free. I wanted to hook it back on and swallow the key, but I handed it to him. He held it for a moment, as if expecting me to snatch it back. I waited, and he unlocked it himself, sliding the metal off gingerly. I remembered that the silver was uncomfortable.

"Hello?" a voice asked. I tensed and looked up to see Matsuda. "Yep! I knew it was you! Hey there, Ryuzaki!" He grinned largely. His acting hadn't improved.

"Ah, hey, Touta." I greeted, using Matsuda's first name. I directed myself back to Light. He was watching Matsuda with confusion. "Excuse me, Light-kun." And I stood next to Matsuda, acting like we were long lost friends.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Just great! The job's a pain though; I swear I'm not getting paid enough."

Was that a hint for me to raise his pay? Unlikely, Matsuda.

Then he whispered lowly, "What was with the hand-holding?"

My eyes flicked to Light, but he was already being distracted by the pawn behind our booth. Mogi. Time seemed to be flying by faster and faster, reducing my time with Light.

"Questions later, Matsuda." I mumbled.

"R-right." he stumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "So, ah, how are you gonna get him to go outside? Were not going to kill him here, right? I mean Watari said you sent that message, it said you were going to _kill _Kira. I still can't believe it's the Chief's son."

Did I not just tell him to ask questions later? However, I didn't really know how I was going to get Light outside either. Should I just grab his hand and go? Should I tell him I need to speak with him privately? That is what I wanted to do…

"The gun," I tell him. His eyes enlarged and he reached in his coat pocket. Light was still talking with Mogi and I seized the shotgun swiftly and shoved it in my jacket. "Wait here," I told him.

Leaning toward Light, I grabbed his hand, "Light-kun, please come outside with me?"

He agrees with a puzzled expression, and by the time we stepped outside we noticed we forgot our umbrellas. Light and I were soaked instantly. I pulled Light along, not really caring that it was raining cats and dogs. Plus, Light looked delicious, drenched. He didn't complain, but I knew he was wondering what was going on.

I ended up pulling him into a deserted alleyway. We were alone and wet.

"What's going on, Ryuzaki?"

"I know you are Kira." I tell him. Light, Kira, just stares at me. "Admit to it, Kira." He continued to say nothing. "But… I love you." Now he looked taken aback, and I was pleased to have gotten some reaction.

"I love you, Light Yagami, and I hate Kira. Can you imagine how hard this will be for me?"

"What will be?"

"You are Kira, Light. I love and hate you."

"What are you going to do?"

I ignored this question, and walked up to him. He went rigid and took a cautious step back. I think the wounded look shown brightly on my face because he looked apologetic. I got close enough to touch him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. Light tensed again, but relaxed eventually and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You are Kira. And I am L." A soft gasp sounded in my ear.

"L? You? No…"

"Yes, Light. I am L."

"You were going to 'get' Kira. You handcuffed me and tell me lies about love because you believe I'm Kira. You expect me to admit to something because you lie -"

"I did _not_ lie, Light-kun. I do love you. And I handcuffed you because you were supposedly a runaway from Soichiro. A good friend of mine. I didn't know you were Kira until last night, and I fell in love with you then as well."

"It's impossible to fall in love in one night." he murmured.

"But you fell in love with me, too." I leaned back and looked at him. He was… not expressionless, but with an appearance I wasn't sure what to call. Confusion, sadness, happiness, love, distrust, and hope. I couldn't explain it.

Water streamed down his face, and his eyes were half closed. His eyelashes protected his eyes and the stream of it made his hair stick to his forehead. He looked very mouth-watering. Acting on sheer impulse, I leaned up, and kissed his pale lips.

We stand there for an unfathomable amount of time, our lips touching in a sensual, yet calming way. The rain still falling, landing on our closed eyes and slipping between our connected lips. Slowly, achingly, I pulled back.

"Ryuzaki, Kira is justice; he kills to save this world. There are so many bad people out there who deserve to die!" he hissed against my lips, eyes begging. "Please, stay with me. I lo-"

"Call me _Lawliet_." I purred against his lips. Copying the moment when he told me to call him _Light_.

"Lawliet, I love -" But he didn't get to finish. Because he had already been shot, straight through the head.

As Light falls back, toward the wet concrete, his eyes stared at me with horror, and deadly sadness. Then, they roll to the back of his head, or what was left of it, and his body slapped hard against the sodden ground. I stood there, looking down at him for the longest time. I didn't realize the rain had stopped. I didn't realize that Matsuda was beside me now. I didn't realize that the gun had fallen to the ground, and I didn't realize that I had fallen to my knees, in front of Light's cold, dead body.

And I ask myself, "Is this what they call _justice_?"

END


End file.
